


The Way You Shine

by aerobesk



Series: Clairvoyant!Caboose [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed again. “Fine, Caboose. Why do you like me so much?” “Because of the way you shine.” (Clairvoyant Caboose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Shine

“Just shut up Caboose!” Church just couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take the kind words, the nice sentiments or the calming touches. He wasn’t what Caboose needed, and he definitely had no right to act like he was.

Caboose just stared at him. He had been ranting for about twenty minutes about how Caboose should just leave, save himself from him. Caboose, being himself, argued every statement. Church just couldn’t take it anymore, and he needed to show Caboose that.

“Church.”

He sighed. “What, Caboose.”

“Do you know why I like you so much?”

He shook his head. “You’ve already told me a hundred different things and I really-“

“No Church. The main reason. The thing about you that made me want you to want me in the first time.”

“You mean, in the first place?”

“That too.”

He sighed again. “Fine, Caboose. Why do you like me so much?”

“Because of the way you shine.”

“What?”

He looked at the other soldier then. Caboose was staring at the sky. It was one of the rare days of the year where the sun actually set, and you could faintly see stars across the purple expanse of sky. Caboose had dragged Church outside, saying that they needed to go look at the stars while they were there. So here they were, sitting on top of the base, their helmets at their sides. Caboose looked like he was counting the stars, and a faint smile came on his face.

“The way you shine. No one else shines like you Church.”

“I don’t shine Caboose. People don’t shine.”

“They do to me. People told me never to mention it, but I like seeing the colors that come out of people. They are pretty.”

“Caboose… are you clairvoyant?”

“What?”

“Uh, never mind. Keep going though; what do you mean, how do I shine?”

“You let off a lot of white Church. Only really good people let off white, and it is usually mixed with a lot of other stuff. But you almost never have any other colors. It is almost pure white, and it shines like the sun. I knew when I first got to this base that you would be something special Church. And I was right.”

Church was silent for a while.

“So… what other colors do I ever have?”

“Well, when you get made the edges turn red and pink, and when you are disappointed or hurt, they turn blue. I see green sometimes, but I haven’t figured out why it does that yet.”

“Is it ever entirely white?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Times like now. When you are relaxed and being nice and not worrying about anything.”

“Is it pretty even it’s not pure white?”

He wasn’t sure why he had asked him that, or why he was even listening to Caboose in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that Caboose could tell stuff about his mood that no one else could, not even Tex. This did make for a logical explanation…

“Yes. You have a pretty light always.”

Caboose was still smiling at the sky while he spoke, and Church studied his face, studied the shadows in his cheeks and way the moonlight lined his forehead. He sighed one more time, nodding and smiling when Caboose looked at him.

“Thanks Caboose. That means a lot.”

Caboose smiled wider, nodding back.

“Anytime Church.”


End file.
